Chocolate Chip
by SonicTheHedgeTrimmer
Summary: An alternate-reality during Sonic's adventure in Sonic Unleashed; WereSonic succumbs to his feral instincts and Chip begins to doubt the integrity of their relationship. Its been haunting me, so writing it and publishing it will rest my conscience. May contain graphic and/or unsavory events. Rated T for that. WIP (Cover used w/ permission; by kookiekrap47) *rewriting chapter 2
1. 1: Sonic's behavior

Sonic woke up still feeling tired. Lately Sonic hasn't been able to sleep well at all. He tilted his head and a small brown furry thing crashed to the ground. Suddenly two eyes appeared and then a face. Two ears flopped open and the furry ball got up and shook it's head.

"Wuh...? Oh! Good morning Sonic!" The creature greeted with a drowsy smile.

"Morning, Chip... but as far as I'm concerned, its far from good." Sonic responded, running his hand over his quills where Chip had decided to fall sleep, matting them down. "I nearly never fell asleep..."

Sonic looked around. All seems familiar: trees, sky plastered with clouds, big gaping trench in the ground, and Chip. Big gaping trench in the ground? Oh yeah! Eggman. Dark Guia. Werehog. Chip's identity. Saving the world. Right. Sonic stood up and brushed himself off. Chip estatically scanned the map for a place to find breakfast.

"Ohhhh! Look here, Sonic! There's some sort of orchard west of here!" Chip announced.

"How _far_ west, Chip?" Sonic asked, knowing their current location is quite litterally the middle of nowhere. For what reason they decided to make camp last night near one of the Guia abysess Sonic didn't remember.

"Only six hundred and fourty miles," Chip answered with a tone of naive optimism.

Sonic stared at him for a moment. Sonic was just about to say something when suddenly, a large dark blue creature with glowing scarlet stripes up and down it's body pounced him and started clawing into his back. Gasping in pain, Sonic tried to turn himself around to fight whatever grabbed him but wound up doing nothing but rolling over like a dog. Chip watched in horror as the creature continued it's melee onslaught on Sonic. Chip eventually snapped out of the trance when the scuffle began to approach him, drawing him into the brawl.

Chip started banging on the monster with his tiny fists but he might as well be giving it a backrub.

Sonic grunted as he tried to overpower the creature. "Chip... since when... ow! do these... things come out... during the day?" Sonic struggled to scream with his flesh being kneaded by the creature's claws.

Chip, simply struugling not to get crushed replied in a similar painful manner. "So-Sonic! Try... try to roll to... to that rock, maybe it will stun him if we ram him... into it"

Sonic shifted hisself to where he could roll over and press his back into the rock. After a moment of awkward inchworm-like movements and about a quart of Sonic's blood escaping from his wounds, the scuffle ended with a shreik. Sonic jammed his back into the rock, shoving the monster into a sharp place. The buggar let out a holler and was immediately silenced by a blow from Sonic's fist. It fell to the ground, lifeless, then dissolved into a red aurora.

Sonic fell to his knees and collapsed. His last sight being Chip, bruised and beaten, with a terrified look on his face. "_Soni...iiiiiiiicccc iccc icc icc" _Chip's voice echoed in Sonic's ears as he began to lose consiousness. Suddenly, blackness.

He woke to see himself on a quiet beach on a sunny day. He looked out onto the water and thought he saw something moving. Something _was _moving. In fact, it was leaving a arc of water spray behind it. "Watch this Sonic!" said a voice from somewhere. "Sonic! Look! Sonic!" the voice repeated. Sonic _was_ looking, but wasn't sure why the voice kept telling him to watch. He blinked. Instantly, the water turned into a sea of flames. "Sonic! SONNIIIIIIC!" A voice cried out. "Heeeeeelp!" the voice sounded like it was coming from behind him, though he could clearly see someone in distress out in the flaming ocean. Blink. Sonic was now in a laboratory filled with murderous looking robots and someone he knew was trapped inside a cage made of lasers. Sonic tried to open the cage but wound up getting teleported back to where he started each time he touched the beams. His attention soon moved to whom was inside the cage. He has seen her _somewhere_ but where... he knew her from a long time ago... Blink. He was now underwater. Some sort of hose was in his mouth and he felt like he was supposed to be looking for something. Did I lose something? Sonic thought. He looked up to the surface of the water to find a human boy with crazy hair yelling to him to get out of the water. Sonic looked down, the hose was gone. Sonic panicked and started splashing about erraticly. Blink. Darkness.

Sonic felt something warm on his lips. Then he felt something that resembled raindrops fall on his cheeks. He heard crying. He opened his eyes to find a brown furry chihuahua laying over him, weeping and hugging him. "Sonic! *sob* We only known each other for such a short time... *sniffle* I've only known myself for a few days! *sob* Come back, Sonic! Don't leave me now..."

Sonic raised up, once again bringing the ball of fur plummeting to the ground. Chip's sorrowfully dialated eyes turned into surprised eyes. He then tackled Sonic in a tight hug that knocked the wind out of Sonic. "SONIC! You're alive! I thought this was it!" Chip cried, then continued with a barrage of tears as he continued to cling to Sonic's torso.

"W-what happened?" Sonic asked in a half-groggy voice while he rubbed his eyes.

Chip and Sonic traveled toward Mazuri at an unusually slow pace for Sonic. Sonic was still weak and aching from the episode that morning, which Chip filled him in on. About 10 minutes into the trip they heard something growl.

"What was that?!" Chip asked, frightened.

"My stomach..." Sonic answered, clutching his abdomen.

Chip was flying alongside Sonic. "Oh yeah, we never had breakfast... or lunch... or dinner..." Chip suddenly appeared exausted and fell to the ground. "Soooo... hungry..."

"Maybe we can find something along the way." Sonic paused for a moment. "Wait, are you still carrying that chocolate?!"

Chip jumped up, realizing he had. He pulled a pair of chocolate bars out of... nowhere... and gave one to Sonic.

"It's not exactly breakfast, lunch or dinner, but it's better than nothing!" Sonic commented as he took his first bite.

About another 8 miles and Sonic collapsed again. "Ohhh... I need to rest a moment..." he claimed, wiping the sweat from his pale, clammy face. Soon, however, Sonic fell asleep; Chip soon followed.

When Sonic awoke he felt funny. His muscles were tingling and his fur and quills were itching. He looked up and saw he had slept through noon, and it was now nighttime. He glanced around for Chip when his eyes came to the attention of the full moon. Immediately, he began to scream; his fur grew longer, he felt an enourmous pain in his bones as they grew longer, thicker. Spikes began to erupt from his shoes and his gums pained as his teeth turned razor sharp. He bent over on the ground to support himself, and in a matter of seconds, Sonic had become a Werehog yet again.

"Argggghh... That always hurts!" Sonic exclaimed in his new, deeper, growlish voice.

He looked over, suddenly able to see in the dark. He saw a patch of tall grass trembling, and went over and sparated the blades to find Chip shaking in a cowering postion. "Is-is is it over?" The terrified chihuahua quiverishly asked.

The two continued, except this time at Sonic's preferred speed. They made it 2 miles before they heard an even more monstrous growl. Sonic curled over clutching his abdomen. Sonic and Chip had gone two days having eaten nothing more than a lone chocolate bar. WereSonic's profile appeared arorexic and every movement was affected by sudden tremmors. "I... gotta find something to... eat..." he wheezed.

Chip began to feel nervous. He began to notice how sharp Sonic's teeth were, and how long his claws were. Chip began to think of what would be good to eat out in the lonely wilderness when his own belly began to erupt. Chip began searching around for something when he met a deer grazing quietly in the darkness. Chip figured a deer might know where food was, even though all they ate was grass, so he tried talking to it. The deer just stood and stared at the fairy-esque creature. Chip figured he wouldn't accomplish much talking to the wildlife so he stopped asking the deer questions. The deer continued grazing casually. Chip was then startled by a loud cry as something big and furry pounced the grazing deer, knocking it over on it's side as the furry beast mawed at it's neck. Chip soon got light headed as he realized that the furry beast attacking the deer was none other than Sonic The Werehog.

The two continued on their journey. Chip, though, kept a decent distance between him and Sonic.

Day came. Sonic's additional features subsided, and so did the subconsience tension between Sonic and Chip. They finally arrived at Mazuri, Tails had instructed them that their next location of business would be in the Halaskan Mountains. Chip finally got something for himself to eat, while when offered, Sonic didn't seem hungry for some reason. "Sonic! You told me that you went days without anything decent to eat, come on! Eat!" Tails prompted, holding Sonic's food toward Sonic. Chip seemed puzzled. _Does he not remember that poor animal he devoured last night?_ Chip thought, but wasn't about to bring the topic up. "I don't understand it either, but I just feel like I can't eat single bite." was Sonic's response at the time.

The rest of the day the two spent traveling. Sonic seemed his old self again, nothing different about him. Sonic's stomach eventually began to rumble once they reached the Arctic District. Sonic paused at the gate, and felt a disturbance. Sonic then farted and things seem to go back to normal untill night came along. "Hey Chip, look at this thing" Sonic inquired Chip, as he came across a strange looking statue. The statue was of a human, though it appeared to have feral animal features, such as claws, a snout, and a tail. It was in a spooky pose: it's arms elongated and it's fingers sprawled out and a grasping posture.

"Kinda reminds me of you, Sonic" Chip heard himself say. Sonic glanced at him, offended.

"Oh um... I mean... you know... that night time business?" Chip explained doing his werehog gesture with the fangs. Sonic turned his gaze toward the ground. Chip wanted to take it back, he knew Sonic was the same hedgehog on the inside even when he became a monster. _Or was he?_

When night _did_ come, and Sonic had completed his transformation again, he and Chip huddled into the mouth of a cave for camp; to check the map and plot their approach. Almost as Deja Vu, a dark blue monster with scarlet lines down it's back attacked Sonic. Only this time, Sonic had the upper hand. Sonic stretched his arms to grab the creature off his back and proceeded by pulverizing it, untill it melted into Dark Guia energy. Soon, more and more surrounded them. Chip clutched Sonic's torso and held on tight as Sonic 'unleashed' his fury one by one on the monsters. Left. Right. Sonic reached for a monster that resembled a balloon crossbred with a bird (hideous little thing) and it carried them to the rooftops. Sonic destroyed the bird thing afterward and the duo finally caught a break.

Sonic's stomach growled again, making Chip anxious again. Sonic's breathing suddenly changed from casual, like normal, and changed into a combinaton of snorting through his nostrils and exhaling from his needle-filled mouth. Sonic's pupils were faded too, he looked as if he was straining his eyes to see something in the distance. His stomach growled again, and with Chip's current location, each rumble sounded like a lion roar. Sonic began to sniff something. Chip wasn't sure what he was smelling, all Chip knew was that Sonic's nose was attracting him to something. Something _nearby_. Sonic's mouth began to salivate and his tongue started to hand out of his mouth. Chip immediately knew what was going on. _Sonic was hungry... _a famished kind of hunger. Chip risked a question.

"Sonic... are you... alright?" Chip asked, braced for what might happen next.

Sonic shook his head, his facial expression returned to "normal" and turned his head.

"Huh? Oh, Chip! Yeah... just smell something..." Sonic began relapsing into his trance-like gaze. "...something... delicious..."

Chip began worry about the last thing he thought he'd _have_ to worry about: being eaten. Almost as a queue of reassurance, Chip soon smelled the same smell. It smelled of fresh chili and broiling hotdogs. Sonic's belly growled so loud that it rattled Chip, whom was still gripped onto Sonic like a baby lemur it's mother.


	2. 2: The bitter taste of chocolate

As of this moment, the only thing on Sonic's mind is findng those chilidogs. Shouldn't be too hard with a super sonic Werehog sniffer. Sonic took to all fours and galloped toward the smell, paying no mind to his passenger. Chip was flung to and fro as he strained to hang on.

Meanwhile at the South Arctic Gate, A pink hedgehog in a red parka and wearing red earmuffs stood by the local firepit (the place where the Halaskan villagers have cookouts and get-togethers). Beside her was a kettle and a vat of brownish soup.

"'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach' eh?" The pink hedeghog began.

An elderly human lady approached her with a armful of deadwood. She dropped it beside the firepit. "Yes, Amy dear. Usually works; that's how I met my husband." The old lady relayed, then moved closer and covered half her mouth with her mitten-covered hand "That's also how I make him behave!" She whispered. The two shared a laugh.

With each step, Sonic felt the exact distance between him and his goal as it narrowed. Sonic's mouth began to salivate freely, and his mouth hung open again as he relaxed his jaw muscles and imagined the taste of the delicacy ahead.

Amy stopped stirring the vat and shifted her stance, impatiently. "How long does it usually take your husband to notice?" she asked in a doubtful tone. The lady pretended to look at a watch on her wrist. "Oh, any minute now..."

A grey-haired man with an oversized windbreaker arrived on the scene. "Honey, are you cooking something already? Its barely past-" The man stopped after witnessing the curious glance Amy gave him. "Oh um... excuse me miss, I thought my wife was out here." the man nervously chuckled, running his palm over the back of his neck.

"What did I tell you?" The old lady commented, a sly smile across her face. She and the old man walked off into their cottages nearby.

Amy began to hear footsteps. "No way! It can't be... is it...? Who... but..." Amy began to blurt out in confusion. "I didn't think it would work on Sonic,"

The footsteps got louder. Louder. Then, out of the darkness, a large ball of fur tackled the vat of chili and hotdogs, knocking Amy off her feet. She took a look at who was eating her bait and remembered running into him in the town plaza elsewhere and mistaking him for Sonic. She rose to her feet. "You again?"

She was answered with a angry, growlish roar from the beast before it returned to consuming the food. Amy cringed and began to back away. "Oh.. um... sorry... you just... uhhh... enjoyyourmealokaybyeseeyagottago!" Amy then scurried off hysterically. Sonic just kept eating his fill of the choice meats. Chip clung tighter than ever to Sonic's back.

The next morning, Sonic felt ill. He ran his hand over his stomach area and moaned. "What could I possibly have... *urp*" Sonic choked before he doubled over, barely catching himself before he tossed his cookies. Chip debated with himself whether or not to tell him, as he feared Sonic's reaction; to learn that he became so voracious in his Werehog form.

Sonic paused for a moment. He studied himself in the reflection of a nearby ice crystal formation. He had a dark-redish-brown syrupy-like substance all overhis mouth. "Chip did we get drunk or something last night?" He took his finger and smeared a bit off his face, then licked his finger. "Did we have chilidogs?"

Sonic waited for a reply but recieved none, he looked over to find Chip gone.

Amy arrived shortly after with a delighted look on her face - a look of horror decorated Sonic's face.

"SONIC! Funny meeting you here! Guess you just couldn't stay away from the Amy Charm, could you?" Amy greeted in a flirtatious manner. She ran up and glomped Sonic, whom was unable to resist given the stomach illness and all.

Sonic grimaced, but forced a smile. "Sure Ames,"

Amy raised up, puzzled. She noticed the chili on his face. "How come you're covered in chili...?!" She asked, recalling the ferocious beast that had eaten all the chilidogs she had made last night.

Sonic raised his hand to his chin, but soon remembered the mess on his face, which cordially smeared all over his white gloves.

"That's actually a good question. But before we look into that, have you seen Chip? Small, brown, has wings, eats tons of chocolate?" Sonic questioned, making hand gestures accordingly.

Amy pondered a moment then remembered seeing something a bit bigger than a horsefly zip past her. "I may have," She moved in closer to Sonic "does it matter? We're all alone _now_" Amy purred.

Sonic's face turned bright red, then suddenly green as the chilidogs began to return. Panicking, Sonic ducked his head into the nearby vat and spat his insides out.

Sonic spent about 3 hours looking for Chip. Eventually he found him sitting upside-down by a plaza bench half frozen due to both the climate of Halaska, and also due to the 5 ice cream sundaes he'd eaten, as indicated by the numerous empty icecream cones scattered about him. Chip never liked the cone, it always got caught in his throat. Sonic wasn't sure to be saddened or dissapointed at the sight.

Sonic reached down and picked the frozen teddy bear and sat and cuddled with him, hoping to keep him from freezing completely **with his body heat**. He didn't want to put him by a fire, he'd heard somewhere that with a full belly going from cold to hot can cause lockjaw or something. Sonic wasn't sure what that meant since he isn't very knowledgable about medical terms; the worst he figured might happen is Chip throwing up.

Chip awoke in Sonic's arms in a curled up positon, his upper body rolled around where it almost met his lower body. Slowly realizing where he was and how he was sitting, Chip quickly looked down and made sure he wasn't sucking his thumb. _That was the only thing missing from that picture_, Sonic had thought.

"Wuh...? Oh, good morning Son- erm... good evening, Sonic..." Chip greeted the tired looking hedgehog whose arms he was cradled in. Sonic motioned with his head for Chip to get off. He's awake now, no need for it anymore. Chip obliged, but kept an eye on Sonic's expression. He appeared groggy. Chip hoped Sonic hadn't sat there all day waiting for him to wake up. Chip soon looked up as the first stars appeared in the sky.

Sonic sighed and braced himself for his unwillful transformation. His muscles tingled, his bones ached, and spikes erupted from his shoes, hands and gums. In a brief instant, Sonic was once again a Werehog. Tada!

"Arrhhhgg..." Sonic growled in pain. He paused for a moment though, he felt an itch in a very particular place. Instinctively, Sonic raised his back leg and used the tip of his foot to scratch behind his ears. Chip chuckled, amused. Sonic didn't realize what was so funny untill he realized he was scratching himself like a dog.

The two camped out underneath a large tree; its leaves thick like a canopy. Sonic fell asleep at the roots of the tree about an hour later, as it began to rain. Frosty rain; sleet. Nevertheless, the sound of rain always soothed Sonic and lulled him to sleep. Chip stayed awake, as rain always made _him _feel like he had to go to the bathroom.

As time passed, so did Chip's mobility. Sonic began to toss and turn in his sleep until eventually he reached over, grabbing the closest object - being Chip - and tucked it under his arm like a teddy bear. Sonic then began to snore. Chip, unable to break free from the monster's grip, decided to make himself comfortable and eventually found himself fast asleep aswell.

Their slumber, however was soon interupted. Chip awoke to hear a rabid animal about to attack them. He then realized that sound was coming from Sonic's gut. _Uh oh, hungry again_! Chip felt rather hungry himself, but as much as Sonic clearly was. Sonic, still asleep, reached for his stomach with the hand that grasp Chip, allowing Chip to hear his stomach's commotion all more clearly. Sonic rolled over onto his other side - carrying Chip with him - where his free arm supported his head like a pillow, and his 'Chip hand' up and closer to his chest.

Sonic's stomach growled again. By now, Chip has probably already mastered the language of Sonic's stomach. Sonic subconsiously began nipping at the air in front of his mouth. He licked his lips, and began nipping again.

Chip was sweating now, terrified. Sonic moved Chip closer to his face, licking his lips more. Still, Sonic snored contentfully. His stomach moaned for food yet again. Sonic brought Chip up to his mouth and snapped at the air again. All the commotion in Sonic's empty gut caused him to belch, much to Chip's dismay. However, Chip's fear kicked back in once he noticed Sonic had begun to salivate.

Sonic began motioning his tounge as if he was enjoying a delicious treat. He moved Chip closer to his mouth, as if feeding himself, and began licking at Chip's fir. Chip cringed in both disgust, nervousness, and full blown fear. Sonic's facial muscles around his mouth tightened as he smiled, exposing his dozens of vicious, neede-sharp teeth.

Chip began thinking about his predicament: _I'm about the size of a graham cracker to him... if he's going to eat me... no! He wouldn't! ...Would he? I-i-if he was hungry enough would he eat me? _Chip's eyes silently filled with tears. _He promised he... but... then what do I ammount to? How will I ever find out who I am?! Sonic why would you- _

Suddenly, Chip felt a sharp pain in his left ear. Looking up, he saw Sonic's sharp teeth had began to nibble on his ear. Carefully, Chip attempted to pull his ear away between nibbles. At first he wasn't so successful: He had tugged on it at the wrong time - while Sonic was still biting down, though lightly as he is asleep - and tore a gash in his ear from it sliding against the surface of Sonic's teeth. On the second try, he finally made it.

Chip then attempted to crawl out of Sonic's grasp. He stopped a moment and thought: _Wait, why am I trying to be sneaky about this? If Sonic were awake he wouldn't be trying to eat me!_ Chip re-adjusted his position so that he could unleash his assault on Sonic. Chip tapped Sonic on the cheek and waited for a response. He got nothing but more nipping and lip-smacking. Chip then hit Sonic as hard as he could on the forehead and Sonic suddenly rolled over on his back, his mouth wide open, and Chip fell inside as Sonic's 'Chip hand' waved across his face to assume it's natural position.

Sonic felt the presence of something furry on his tounge and woke up with a snort.

"Wha uh heww aww yoo doeh eh ah ouh?" Sonic asked, his mouth full of Chip.

Sonic spat Chip out and offered to dry him off, but Chip avoided his approach. In fact, Chip began running. Sonic stood and watched, trying to reconstruct what had just happened.


End file.
